Flying Without Wings
by WitheringSage
Summary: Another year, and Uncle Memnon and Irisi come to Britannia for a visit.
1. Part 1

**Flying Without Wings**

_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in strange places_

_Places you never knew it could be..._

Chronology: Tristan is 20. Lancelot is 18. Raja is 10.

Tristan and Raja were curled up back to back in his bed. But he was awakened by a foot kicking him in the back of his thigh. She had been squirming all night, and that foot wasn't the first nudge he had received. When Tristan and the rest of the knights had arrived at the fortress earlier that day, Raja had been napping, so she missed their arrival. By the time she woke up, it was passed sun down, and the men were at the tavern; where they usually stayed passed her bedtime. But a few hours after Tristan had settled in for the night, he wasn't surprised to hear the pitter-patter of small feet shuffle across the floor, and a small body plop on his bed. Raja had still been tired, Tristan could tell, but she stayed up to talk to him; and in his own exhausted haze, he had listened. Raja was upset that there were chicken fights going on around the fortress; men betting on which caged chicken would win the pecking fight.

That had been going on for some time, and her Uncle Ardeth, Tristan and the rest of them had been trying to keep it from her. It had worked for a while, but it was only natural that she would discover the truth eventually. And it did not help that Beauty the Chicken had died in recent weeks. Another thing was that her Uncle Memnon, Ardeth's older brother, was coming to Britain from Egypt within the next few days. Memnon's last visit had not been the best of fun.

"Do you think that I growed enough so he'll like me, Trissy?" she'd asked.

"Your height is fine."

Tristan wasn't altogether sure that Memnon disliked Raja; it was more that the older Egyptian had overly high standards. And if height was the issue, then he did not think Memnon would be pleased at the mere inch and a half Raja had acquired in the past year. And that inch and a half bumped her up to a resounding three feet and seven and a half inches. He couldn't help but think she might have grown a bit taller if she hadn't been ill and bed ridden for so many months, if she had not been injured by an arrow in her chest during the Woads' raid. That had been a frightful time. They had all been holding their breaths, waiting for her to wake up. Tristan didn't like to remember what Raja had looked like on that bale of hay in the stables, an arrow through her body, blood staining her tunic; he especially did not like to think about what would have happened if she had died.

Really, she was still recovering. Raja did not have as much stamina as she used to, and the merest chill made her lungs ache, and the coughing did not help. But she was cheerful and smiling more often than not.

Now, Tristan felt another soft kick. With his eyes still closed in stupored sleep, he grumbled, "Hey, wiggles."

Raja muttered something.

He turned his head around, but she was still half-asleep.

"Toes," he finally made out.

With sore muscles he sat up, flipped the blankets back, and indeed, one of her socks had slipped off. It was near the end of the bed, he grabbed it and gently put it back on her foot, straightening out the other sock that was threatening to slip off as well. He lied back down and pulled the blankets up to cover them both. Feeling the warmth of his body near her again, she sidled close, this time against his chest. She yawned and smacked her lips a little. Both comfortable, they fell asleep.

He was first to wake up the next morning. Raja was still curled into a slumbering ball. Muriel the Mouse crawled out from under his pillow and set itself down on Raja's head. Tristan was debating whether to wake her or not when a knock sounded against the door. When he opened it, he was face to face with Ardeth who was looking as fresh as a spring morning; Tristan rarely, if ever, saw the Egyptian unkempt.

Ardeth greeted him good morning. "Still asleep?"

Tristan nodded; a half-grin on his face.

"I hope she did not keep you up, she has been a bit chatty lately."

He shrugged one shoulder amiably, a nonverbal gesture that he knew Ardeth would understand, from one person to another who cared for Raja and accepted all her quirks, and different moods. He stepped back so Ardeth could enter, Raja mumbled something when her uncle stood next to the bed. Ardeth picked her up, cradling her in his arms, Muriel now on his shoulder.

"Bye, Trissy," she said sleepily as they passed him.

The little Egyptian was awakening as Ardeth carried her to her room. Her eyes flickered opened and met his, and a sleepy smile spread on her face.

"Are you hungry, little one?" he asked.

"Hmm...I think so."

Ardeth chuckled. "You think so? Well, what does your tummy tell you?" The door to her bedroom was already open; Ardeth set her down gently on her bed. She sat up against the pillows, Muriel cradled in her palms.

Raja's stomach growled.

"I believe we have our answer then," Ardeth said. "Now, why don't you wash up, and I will bring you your porridge."

"With extra cream and honey?" Raja asked hopefully. "And raisins?"

He smiled. "We shall see." He kissed her on the forehead and quit the room.

"I have to make the bed Muriel," she said. Raja set the mouse on the side table and straightened the sheets. She tucked the blankets just so, ironing out the wrinkles with her hands; she fluffed the pillows and situated the pillow cases. It was all nice and neat. Despite her upbringing, Raja was fully capable and not in the least ornery about picking up after herself. She made her own bed, folded her own clothes, put away her toys; taking meticulous care of her possessions.

Raja washed her face and got dressed; a dark blue pair of hose, a white tunic, and a light blue jerkin. She brushed out her long hair and tucked it behind her ears; her Uncle Ardeth would plait it for her when he came back. She folded her nightgown and laid it on the end of her bed.

By the time she was finished, Ardeth was bringing in a tray of food. To her delight, there was extra cream and honey along with raisins sprinkled in the porridge. She broke off some crumbs from the slice of bread and fed them to Muriel. She drank all of her tea and belched demurely, saying a polite excuse me after.

With her hair plaited and equipped with her satchel (containing her knitting, nei, a small drawstring bag of dried meat (provided by Tristan), and another small drawstring bag with bread crumbs) that was slung over her head and across her chest, Raja and Muriel followed Ardeth to the kitchen to return the tray and dishes. Afterwards, the little Egyptian girl made her way to the stables to say hello to Odin and Horus. The big black steed neighed when he saw her. He bent his head down and Raja gave him a big smacking kiss between his nostrils. Horus cawed and flew down from the rafters, perching himself on one of the stalls' doors. Raja stepped up on her stool so she could pet Horus. He preened at her gentle ministrations, especially when she favored the area under his bill. Raja gave Horus a piece of dried meat, then tended to Odin who also preened at the gentle brush strokes over his coat of ebony.

Raja hummed melodically as she brushed out Odin's mane and braided it.

"Don't even think about making my horse's mane next," Lancelot said genially.

"Lottie!" Raja jumped off of her stool and walked quickly to her cousin, arms open.

He grumbled, dark eyes flitting around to see if anyone had heard what she called him. But he hugged his cousin in affectionate greeting and patted her on the head. Gone for a little over two weeks, Lancelot had thought about Raja's health, hoping she was doing well. Seeing her now, he could tell that she was. Her eyes were clear, complexion bright, and she seemed in good spirits. Although, he wasn't sure how long that would last sense her Uncle Memnon would be arriving in a few days.

"Uncle Ardeth put up a swing for me!" Raja exclaimed. "Come see." She took his hand and practically dragged (as much as a ten year old could drag a grown man) him to the back door of the stables (Odin and Horus following) which led to the corral where some of the horses were grazing. There was a large tree within the white fences, and yes, now, the tree had a wooden plank suspended on both sides by ropes from a tree branch. "Have you ever swinged, Lancelot?"

Lancelot was still being pulled towards the tree when he answered. "Not on this kind. But back in Sarmatia we had a rope swing that we tied to a branch over a lake." He quickly squashed the pang of that memory, of those care-free days that he would never get back again.

"Oooh," Raja said. "That sounds fun! It's like flying, isn't it?"

He smirked and look down at his cousin. "Something like that, maybe."

She nodded. "You want to swing? I'll push you."

At this, he chuckled, somewhat dryly. "I think my swinging days are over, cousin."

Raja actually looked a bit disappointed. "Okay," she said quietly.

Lancelot silently cursed himself for darkening her cheer, although it had not been intentional. "How about you swing, and I'll push you?" Unconsciously, he took a glance around to see if anyone was watching; not wanting to hear any sniggers from the men. But as long as this swing was up, no doubt he would not be the only one to push Raja on the swing.

--

From his study, he saw Lancelot and Raja out in the corral. Both of them had smiles on their faces as the elder cousin pushed the younger. Ardeth smiled to himself. Raja enjoyed the swing. The tree was a regular gathering ground for her and her animal friends, and he could keep an eye on her while he was in his study. The stable, the keep, it was all very centralized; he didn't know why he had not thought of it before. She had had a swing back in Egypt in the opulent gardens of the manse. Raja's father, Lancelot, often pushed her on the swing, as did Ardeth, and Raja's mother, Aisha. Those were the days before their lives had been blighted by death and bloodshed. Before Raja lost her parents, before she had fallen into the hands of three barbarous, unholy men – and that was only after she had watched said men kill her mother. Even Ardeth had to shut his eyes tightly to suppress those painful memories. He had not been there, a fact that constantly weighed on him to this day. He couldn't help but think Raja would not have been subjected to that had he been there. Perhaps there was nothing Ardeth could have done. Even Lancelot could not have prevented anything, husband and father.

Had it only been a little over three years ago? All that pain, so deep and fathomless. When he saw Raja laugh as she was now, it was difficult to believe that she had gone through what she had. Ardeth saw Raja say something, and Lancelot openly laughed. Yes, it was hard to believe that Raja was still battling her demons when she could make a hardened warrior such as her cousin laugh gaily and free.

Ardeth turned away from the window and sat down at his desk. He wondered what his brother's impending arrival would bring this time. Surely, Memnon would try to convince Ardeth to return to Egypt. There were logical reasons – communication would be much easier for Ardeth as he would be right in front of the people he needed to speak to. And there were parts of him that did miss his homeland. The rich scents and spices, the warmth, the Nile. Even visiting his late wife's, Inara's, tomb. But there would come a time when he and Inara would be reunited, and Ardeth knew that she would want him to do best by Raja, even though she had died long before Raja had been born.

The Egyptian buried himself in his work, many missives to get through before the day was done.

--

Raja stood close to her uncle in the courtyard the morning Uncle Memnon arrived. Like last time, he and his medjai rode into the fortress on their black steeds, looking threatening and intimidating. The inhabitants of the fortress stopped what they were doing to stare at the foreigners; dark men in black clothing, tattooed with odd symbols. A well-crafted and expensive looking carriage trailed behind the medjai, while three soldiers flanked the wheeled contraption.

"Who is that?" Raja asked.

Indeed, who was that? Ardeth did not recall Memnon mentioning that he was bringing guests. But he got an odd feeling in his stomach as the entourage came closer, his brother in the lead. The horses' hooves kicked up dirt, eventually stopping a few feet away in expert formation. Memnon smiled at his brother and dismounted, the medjai doing the same. The Egyptian brothers embraced, and greeted each other in Arabic.

And Ardeth stopped mid-greeting when he saw the woman being helped out of the carriage. Irisi. And her two lady-escorts. The Egyptian woman gave Ardeth a dazzling smile, looking goddess-like in her finery.

Raja recognized the woman. She pursed her lips, displeased. She turned her head back to look at Tristan, and she saw the imperceptible shrug of his shoulders that indicated sympathy.

Introductions were made all around. Arthur welcomed them back to Britain and the fortress, and told them that their quarters were available. He had not been expecting the three women, so he made haste to order maids to prepare their rooms.

Dagonet instantly recognized Tameri, one of the Egyptian women who had come the previous year, but her counterpart, Halima, was not present. Tameri recognized Dagonet as well, for she smiled brightly at him, and he returned it. He had never forgotten her (or Halima) and the night the three of them had spent together. Lancelot was ogling the two of them, a gleam of mischief in his dark brown eyes. He noticed one of the women giving Dagonet come-hither glances, he didn't remember her name, but he recalled her face. Lancelot still could not believe that Dagonet had beguiled both of the Egyptian women to his beds last time. The dark knight set his sights on the other woman; her golden skin, ebony hair. Her clothes were of the finest materials, indicating a high standing in life.

"Ardeth," Irisi's musical voice hit him like a cooling breeze.

He could not help but smile and embrace her, accepting the kiss she gave him on his cheek.

"You remember my niece, Raja," Ardeth said.

Irisi grinned at the little girl. "I certainly do. And it looks like you've grown!"

Raja wasn't as happy to hear that as she might have been in the past. But she politely returned Irisi's kind greeting, and that of her ladies.

"You have grown...a bit," Memnon said.

Just then, Muriel took that time to crawl out from her tunic and settle on Raja's shoulder. Memnon's eyes flicked to the creature and the corner of his mouth twitched in something akin to displeasure.

"This is Muriel," Raja said softly.

Ardeth preempted his older brother from making any disparaging remarks, as subtle as they might be. The knights greeted Memnon and the medjai, then the Egyptian women; Lancelot making it a point to give the new lady, Saira was her name, his best welcome. After all introductions and greetings were made, the Egyptian entourage were escorted to their rooms to refresh themselves. Ardeth shot his brother a look that plainly said that they would talk later about their surprise guests. He felt a tug on his tunic and met his niece's eyes.

"You didn't say she was coming," Raja said.

"I was not aware Irisi was," Ardeth replied. "But that does not mean we will treat her or her ladies inhospitably. Hmm?"

"Me and Muriel are hos-pit-able," Raja enunciated the word carefully so her tongue wouldn't trip over the word.

"I know you are, little one. Now, I am going to have a word with Uncle Memnon."

Raja nodded complacently. She and Muriel went to the stables where Raja knew Tristan would be. The scout heard the soft footsteps of the little girl and turned his head halfway to look at her. The corners of her lips were turned down, and her brow was furrowed. He didn't say anything, knowing she would speak when she wanted to, and continued to groom Dyne. Raja got her stool so she could tend to Odin. Stable boys were also present, either mucking out stalls or refreshing bundles of hay, or sweeping the haylofts.

"A lovely creature, she is," Lancelot's amused voice sounded.

"She is our guest, Lancelot," Dagonet reminded him, walking passed the besotted knight in black leather.

Lancelot scoffed. "You're one to talk, Dagonet. I know all about your triple-tryst with two Egyptian women."

Dagonet stopped abruptly as he raised his brush to groom Ajax.

"Didn't think I knew about that, eh?"

Dagonet flicked his eyes around the stable, seeing who else had heard. He gave the curly-haired knight a pointed glance, tipping his head ever so slightly in Raja's direction. Lancelot's words ended at the tip of his tongue, his own eyes meandering in his cousin's direction, whom had taken no notice of them. No doubt, Tristan was aware of the topic of conversation though.

"Little cousin!" Lancelot said, and Raja turned in his direction. "What do you know of our new lady guests?"

"No one said she was going to be here!" Raja muttered, her tone causing Odin to shuffle.

"Yes, well," he backtracked, perhaps his question wasn't as tactful as he had thought. What in the world was his cousin upset about? Other than the fact that her Uncle Memnon had, once again, been less than cheery when greeting her. "We will have to make the best of it then." _I know I will,_ he silently added.

"They're staying for more than a few days this time," Raja said.

Dagonet was pleased to hear that, but didn't let on to that. He wondered if Tameri remembered him as well as he did her. And where was Halima? He hoped she was well. Lancelot, too, beamed as he groomed Adonis.

"Saira..." he said to himself. "Lovely name. Saira. Isn't it Tristan?" he joked.

Tristan gave him a droll stare.

"Did you see how she looked at me?" Lancelot went on. He sighed, continuing to groom Adonis, while thinking of Saira.

--

"It was very last minute, Ardeth," Memnon said. "I assure you."

Ardeth arched a dubious brow at his elder brother.

"Truly!" he insisted, taking a sip of wine from the goblet. Memnon and Ardeth were in the latter's quarters. It was early afternoon now, and everyone was washed and rested.

Ardeth had yet to have a conversation with Irisi, as she and her ladies were still recuperating from the long journey. Memnon had given his men leave for the afternoon. Now, he sat across from his brother, a goblet of wine also in hand. Memnon looked the same as the previous year; impeccably groomed, dark hair trimmed evenly to his shoulders, his black garb was raven-toned without a speck of dust or debris.

"Do you know why she came?" Ardeth asked.

Memnon shrugged one shoulder. "I suppose she just wanted to see you. But I could not very well deny her company without a good reason."

Ardeth made a small sound of agreement.

They were silent for a time before Memnon spoke. "How is Raja?" Despite his rather aloof countenance towards his niece, he truly did care for her. It had pained him when Ardeth wrote to him of her setbacks, and he had nearly stopped breathing when he read the missive about her being attacked by a Woad during a raid – he, a veteran of war, who had witnessed countless injuries.

"Doing better," Ardeth replied. "She still gets chest pains when the weather is damp, but her spirits have been good."

Memnon nodded. "Would not a warmer climate be better for her?" The question was said in a most offhand manner.

To this he sighed. "I do not know how to take her away from here without upsetting her greatly. She would miss them terribly. And I know she would become sick over it."

"Perhaps we could work something out," Memnon suggested.

Ardeth gave a close-lipped smile. "Well, we have time enough to think about it. It is your first day here, a decision of such import need not be decided now."

--

Sometime later, the visiting Egyptian women commandeered Raja's person for dress up before the evening's dinner. It was extremely rare these days that Raja was in the presence of preening women who fussed over her clothes and hair. Thea and Vanora were the only female influences in her life now, and Raja loved them dearly. But unlike these Egyptian women, Thea and Vanora were not rich.

The little girl was initially suspicious of Irisi's attentions. She wasn't sure what was going to happen once she was in Irisi's quarters with her two ladies. There were trunks open with expensive fabrics spilling out, and a small dress was laid out on the bed.

"I think these blues will go wonderful with your eyes, Raja," Irisi said.

Raja then remembered the days when her and her _walida_ would dress up in finery on special occasions. Or when Raja would sit in her mother's room while she was dressed with ladies putting makeup on her beautiful face and setting her long, gorgeous hair. Raja did not dress up much these days, so she felt rather uncomfortable in the pretty garment that Irisi had bought for her.

"I do hope it fits," Irisi said.

When Saira held up a mirror for her, Raja looked at herself in the expensive smock and was speechless.

Later, Ardeth knocked on the door and Irisi ushered him into the bedroom to look at his little niece.

"Oh, you look beautiful little one," he said, and Raja blushed.

They all went down to dinner, where food was set out and the imported wines that the Egyptians had brought in caskets were being poured. They had also brought various spices that could not be found in Britain, and also white candles that could light up a room as well as daytime.

The knights were already seated at the round table. Memnon and Ardeth followed the women into the room, and Raja was holding Ardeth's hand. There were oohs when they saw Raja dressed up like a little princess. The dress was appropriate for a girl her age, it fell to her ankles to reveal sandals with silver straps. She had small silver bangles on her wrists, and her hair was done up in silver clips and clasps.

"You look beautiful, Raja," Dagonet said, and the others echoed his sentiments.

Raja, once again, blushed furiously and buried her head bashfully in her uncle's thigh. Irisi sat to the left of Ardeth, and Raja between Ardeth and Memnon, Irisi's ladies on the right of the elder Egyptian. Throughout the meal, Tameri and Dagonet constantly made eye contact with one another. Lancelot was discreetly admiring Saira. Raja noticed the closeness of Irisi and her uncle Ardeth, and didn't like it one bit. She got that funny feeling, the same as last time Irisi came to visit, that her uncle was being sneakily tugged away from her. She arranged herself more comfortably on the cushion she was boosted up on.

Tristan noticed Raja's eyes on her uncle, and he knew what the expression on her face meant as well. He sighed inwardly, knowing this visit was going to be eventful indeed.

Later that evening, Raja went to the stables to show Horus and Odin her new dress. Tristan was already there.

"Isn't it almost your bed time?" he asked.

Raja nodded. "Uncle Ardeth said I could show Odin and Horus my dress."

And, indeed, Odin was sniffing around Raja's person, and Horus came down from the rafters landing near her.

"Irisi said she saw this dress and thought of me."

Tristan arched his eyebrow, patted Dyne on his back, and put away the grooming implements. He himself wasn't used to seeing Raja in such finery. She always wore casual clothes, but of the finer materials. She looked like the little noble she was born as, and stood out like a sore thumb amongst the ruggedness of the stables and the smells of hay, horse, and wood.

Raja scratched her head and looked at Tristan uncertainly, as if his opinion meant the world to her. "Do I really look pretty, Trissy?"

"You look pretty, Raja," he replied sincerely.

And her eyes lit up as if she'd just been given the moon and the stars. Tristan was saved from his odd discomfort when Ardeth entered the stables.

"They liked my dress," Raja said happily.

Ardeth smiled. "Why ever would they not, little one?" He held out his hand. "Come now, it is time for bed."

The little girl said goodbye to Horus, Odin, and Tristan; and with her hand in her uncle's she followed him out of the stables. Ardeth noticed two people up on the parapets as they made their way to the keep and smirked. Dagonet and Tameri. He turned his attention back to his niece who was telling him something funny Muriel the Mouse had done earlier that afternoon.

--

Tameri and Dagonet stopped at the corner of the parapets, out of sight from the guards. Tameri took a deep breath, inhaling the slightly chilly air. Dagonet had offered her his cloak long ago, and she wrapped the large garment around her body even tighter. The two had walked mostly in silence, inquiring of one another's health and of how good it was to see the other again.

After a time, Tameri finally said, "Halima sends her regards."

Inside, Dagonet's relief was palpable. "How is she?"

"Very well. She was married not too long ago, and is now carrying her first child."

"That's wonderful."

"It is. But she wanted me to assure you that she remembers you fondly." She looked at him, and no doubt they were both thinking of the night the three of them had spent together. "I, too, remember you fondly, Dagonet."

He smiled at her. "And I."

Her smile lit up the night. She stepped closer to him so she could put her hands on his broad chest, his body was warm beneath his clothes, and she could feel his strong muscles. Dagonet's body responded, and he was standing close enough against her for her to know. He stroked her cheek, not normally so bold with women, but from the very beginning his heart had beat differently for Tameri. The Egyptian woman closed her eyes to his soft touch, tipping her head just so against his hand. She cupped his large hand, caressing the back of it with her thumb.

"Oh, Dagonet," she whispered.

He looked at her lips, her full sensuous lips, and could not restrain himself from bending and softly touching his to hers. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer, feeling his hardness against her belly, his hands running down the expanse of her back under his cloak. Their tongues met, exploring, and mating as they no doubt would do in an even more intimate way very soon.

Abruptly, she pulled away. "Oh sweet Isis, I did not even ask!"

He was slightly dazed from the sudden loss of connection. "Ask what?"

"Have you a lover? A wife?" Her hand was pressed flat against her bosom, just over her rapidly beating heart.

Dagonet laughed. "No, no."

She sighed in abundant relief and let out a breath of sheepish laughter. Tameri could still feel his lips on hers, and she longed to resume their ardent passion. "Tonight, Dagonet?"

"Tonight." And he kissed her again.

--

Ardeth closed Raja's door behind him with a soft click. It took less time to settle her down for the night than he had thought it would. Surprisingly, she had had no questions about Irisi and her presence, or any inquiries as to why Irisi had given her a dress. Perhaps, it was just that his little niece was just too tired; it had been a long day. The Egyptian debated whether he should go to his own quarters or to Irisi's which was in the opposite direction from his.

She had been no less affectionate with him, although she had been discreet in Raja's company at dinner. Even he did not know why she had come to Britain. To inform him of something? Was she to be married, or was she already so? The thought filled him with no jealousy.

He decided to bid his brother goodnight, and after he had done so, he found his feet to be moving to Irisi's room. He knocked softly, for she might have already been abed, but she answered the door, her eyes saying that she had been waiting for him. He knew she was wearing one of her sheer nightgowns under her silk robe.

"I wanted to bid you a good night," he said.

Irisi smiled her succubus smile. She reached out to take his hand, pulling him inside her room. It had always been this way with them. First meetings sounded few words, only unbridled lust for one another's bodies. He latched the door behind them and fell into her without hesitation. Her hands ran all over him, through his shoulder length hair and further down his body to that aching shaft below his waist. She whispered his name, once, twice, before they fell together on her bed in a tangle of limbs.

--

The next day took them all to the training grounds. The four medjai, Amun, Omari, Tor and Khai accompanied them, but were not joining in. They were glad to be off of their horses, readily stretching their legs. Their mounts also needed a good rest. The three women were seated in the shade with a good view of the landscape. Raja rode out on Odin with the knights and their steeds. She looked miniature on the large body that was her friend. But she was a very well trained rider and she and Odin had an innate affinity for one another. While the knights practiced their drills, Raja and Odin plodded around in the distance.

Irisi joined Ardeth and Memnon, casually taking Ardeth's elbow. "Is it safe for her to be riding an animal so large?" she asked. Her brightly colored dress whispered with the breeze, her natural aroma filled Ardeth's nostrils, reminding him of things they had done the previous night...and this morning - twice.

"I would not let her if it was not," Ardeth replied.

Memnon was watching his niece with a half-grin on his face. She always had impressed him with her quick learning of an animal's behavior. Raja's natural communication with Odin made it seem as if they were extensions of one another. One would think she had been riding for years. Naturally, because of her size, her saddle and stirrups had had to be custom made not only for Odin, but for her.

Odin went from walking to trotting and Raja smiled, her giggle traveling on the wisps of wind. Horus and Penelo flew overhead and Odin reared up on his hind legs.

Irisi gasped, thinking that Raja would surely fall off.

But the little Egyptian staid expertly. When Odin planted all fours back on the ground, Raja waved to the two winged creatures up in the air.

Memnon chuckled, seeing Raja's finger tap Odin for a change of pace. "She still will not use her spurs."

Ardeth echoed his brother's amusement. He added for Irisi, "When she first began to learn how to ride, she could not bring herself to use her spurs to dig in to the horse. So she uses clicking noises and finger taps."

"We're going to jump!" Raja called over to them.

Ardeth gave her permission with a nod, and Raja urged Odin forward towards the jumping poles. She situated herself, more than confident in Odin's ability. She clicked her tongue to let Odin know she was ready and he began to move forward. They cleared the first hurdle like a knife through butter, then the second, which was higher than the first.

"Has she been able to successfully cross over all of them?" Memnon asked.

Ardeth did not answer, and let him discover for himself. Raja and Odin flew over the last one, landing on the ground, triumphant. Odin's muscles moved beneath his black coat like molten thunder. Raja had a wide smile on her face and she was patting Odin on his withers affectionately. They walked over to her uncles, coming to a stop.

"Very good, little one," Ardeth said.

"That was wonderful, Raja," Irisi told her sincerely.

She was slightly out of breath, so the tinge of rouge on her cheeks could have been from flattery or exertion. Memnon approached Odin, and the animal glared at the man in an almost defiant manner, but showed no fear. Raja petted Odin in comfort.

"A wonderful creature," Memnon finally said.

"He is," Raja said with a nod.

"Not a war horse though," he commented, seeing the flawlessness of Odin's coat. The horse snorted and whipped his head to the side, his gorgeous mane rippling haughtily, out of Memnon's reach in defiance.

"Odin is very brave!" Raja stuttered indignantly, the loudest she had ever spoken to her uncle. "And noble," she continued, "true, too!"

Memnon smiled at his niece, glad to see her showing some passion.

"See, here." Raja pointed to his upper shoulder. "He has a scar. We were riding too close to the bushes and a branch scratched him. He bleeded-"

"_Bled_," Memnon corrected.

Raja nodded. "Yes, _bled_. But Jols healed him."

Memnon made a show of peering closely at said scar. "Ah, yes, I see it."

"Very brave," Raja said to Odin softly. "You hurt his feelings, Uncle Memnon."

The elder Egyptian was taken aback at her statement, and he hid the twitch of wry amusement on his lips.

"Perhaps an apology is in order, brother," Ardeth said, goading him.

He hmmphed in response. Now it was getting a bit ridiculous. As if a horse could have hurt feelings in an emotional sense. Ardeth could see that his brother would not consent to any such thing, so he changed the subject, Raja's sharp cough catching his attention.

"I think that is enough for today, little one," Ardeth said. It had been almost an hour and a half.

"Oh, no!" Raja protested. "Me and Odin wanted to do archery."

He almost relented, but she coughed again, and he did not want her to exacerbate her lungs. Raja frowned but did not try to argue. They walked over to where the medjai, Tameri, and Saira were sitting. Ardeth helped Raja down, and she went and sat in the shade with the ladies while Odin grazed. The knights were still doing drills.

"And where were you this morning, my friend?" Saira asked.

Tameri pursed her lips and her eyes flicked towards Saira and back to Dagonet. "You know. You are just trying to get details."

Saira laughed softly, careful to keep her voice down because Raja had just come to sit near them. She let it go, already knowing that Tameri and Dagonet were involved in a love affair. The same went for Irisi and Ardeth. Irisi had long been in love with the man, and still held hopes that he would return to Egypt. From the little she saw, for this was only her second day in Britain, it was quite obvious that Raja was Ardeth's main concern, just as Irisi had once told her. It was also clear that Ardeth cared for her in turn, but it was not all-consuming.

She turned her attention back to these foreign knights. They were rather handsome. She had taken to them during dinner last night, seeing that they were likable fellows who had been dealt the bad fate to be born as they were, Sarmatian, and taken from their homes to serve Rome. She could not imagine ever being forced to leave her beloved Egypt. And especially not to this rather dreary island. It was spring and the evenings held a chill! But the day was blue and mild right now, and she was rather enjoying it. Saira watched the knight with tattoos and braids, for he vaguely reminded her of the medjai with their own stoicism and bodily markings. She had not seen him...Tristan, she recalled his name, smile, not once. His hair was mussed, and his bangs fell haphazardly over his eyes, - he looked like a wild vagabond - although it did little to obscure his vision for his aim was dead-on, and it was apparent he was the best archer of them all.

Then there was Raja's cousin, with his dark good looks and devil-may-care smile and curly hair. She had seen the way he had looked at her, undressing her with his enigmatic eyes that held promises of erotic nighttime activities. A whistle blew and the knights halted, their training day ended.

Tameri stood, eyes meeting Dagonet's. He wore a sleeveless white shirt that showed off his muscular arms that were slick with perspiration. She walked to him and handed him a flagon of cool water.

"Did you enjoy the view?" Lancelot asked Saira, his husky voice sounding near her ear.

She let the shiver dissipate from her spine before facing him. "You and your fellow knights are well practiced," she replied.

Lancelot chuckled with a half-cocked smile. "We are well-practiced in a lot of things," he said with a subtle suggestion. "On and _off_ the battlefield." And he so enjoyed the knowing smirk she gave him.

The party began making their way back to the fortress. Raja was chatting with Tristan all the way, and Saira glimpsed him smiling from something the little girl had said. That surprised her.

"Yes, our scout isn't as cold-hearted as he appears to be," Lancelot said, noticing her eyes on Tristan. Gods, she wasn't interested in _Tristan_ was she? Of all the injustices in the world...

"I think it's very sweet," Saira said. "The two of you share similarities."

"Do we? What might those be?" He immediately puffed for forthcoming compliments.

"Well, you are both very cute."

"_Cute_?" Lancelot rejoined. "Perhaps you mean to say...devastatingly handsome..."

Saira laughed. "Well, Raja is a beauty, but I do not think most would use 'devastatingly handsome' to describe her."

They passed through the South gate and the horses were led to the stables.

"I would love to have the pleasure of your company, but I must wash," Lancelot said. "Perhaps later we can have a drink."

Saira gave him a closed lipped smile and contemplated his suggestion. "We'll see how the rest of the day goes," she finally answered, letting him know in no uncertain terms that he would not obtain her that easily.

--

Needless to say Lancelot did not get Saira into his clutches. He realized he was going to have to work a bit harder than he usually did with the other women around the fortress. But he was determined to have her before she left for Egypt. A few days later he offered to take Saira for walk and she agreed. He was out in the courtyard before her so he waited patiently. But a commotion not too far away caught his attention. The little form of his cousin walking in the direction where he knew there was another chicken sale taking place. Daniel, an old man, bred chickens for the chicken fighting craze, and would usually auction them off.

"Damn it all," he cursed under his breath. To intercept his cousin or continue to wait for Saira? With an impatient growl, he hurried over to his cousin who was getting closer to the crowd.

Raja got lost in the horde of people, oblivious to the fact that her cousin had spotted her. But she had noticed a beautiful chicken in a cage who reminded her of Beauty. She was so small that she went unnoticed by the crowd as she made her way to the chicken. It was behind the man who was shouting out prices. Raja stood near the cage that was on a table.

"That's bloody robbery!" someone shouted.

"Take it or leave it!" Daniel spat back.

Ignoring the ruckus, she said, "Hello."

The chicken tipped its head.

"I'm Raja. What's your name?" Her finger poked through the cage to pet the animal on its head. "You are very beautiful."

Lancelot finally spotted her, talking to the chicken! This was not good. She would get attached and wonder why all the feathered beasts were in cages, and she would get upset, and he did hate to see her cry.

"Hey, hey!" Daniel shouted. "Get away from there!" His chubby face was mottled red as he sauntered over to the girl petting his prized chicken.

Raja's eyes met the big man's but she didn't move. He wore brown breeches and tunic, he was bald, and he had craggy skin from childhood acne.

"I know all about you, girl!" the man said. Indeed, he did. He and others always saw her walking around with a coterie of various animals. It was damned queer the way they followed her around. Yet, she was nice enough, never a harsh word for anyone. "Get away! Shoo! Shoo!"

"Watch how you talk to my cousin, Daniel," Lancelot said.

Daniel pursed his lips and reined in his temper, not wanting to piss off the dark knight. "Just get her away from my chicken."

"Can I take her with me?" Raja asked.

Lancelot took her hand, ready to steer her away from an impending confrontation.

"Bloody hell, no!" Daniel cried.

Lance nudged Raja behind him so he could give Daniel the fierce sneer that was pulling on his face. "Do not yell at her." His dark eyes flashed.

"Get her away from the chicken, Lance. I mean to make good money off of her."

Raja wasn't really paying attention to them, she was still too enamored with the chicken who was staring at her with pleading eyes to free her from her jail.

"Come on," Lancelot said.

"But-"

He scooped her up in his arms before she could protest further. With one last venomous glare at Daniel he walked away. Raja kept her eyes on the chicken the whole time.

"Lucille is sad, Lottie."

He silently groaned. She had a name for it. That was not good.

"She doesn't want to be in there."

He didn't answer, simply patted her on the back, and continued to carry her away. Reaching the courtyard again, Saira was there waiting for him. He was mildly embarrassed to be caught soothing his cousin, but his instincts refused to let her go. Lancelot smiled at her and she returned the endearment.

"Hello, Raja," she said.

Raja had a frown on her face, but she managed a grin. "Hello, Saira. How are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine. How are you?" She looked back and forth between the cousins.

Raja sighed like a put upon individual. "Lucille is trapped. But I can't take her with me."

"Lucille?"

"Lucille the Chicken," Raja told her. "Over there." And she pointed towards the crowd.

"Oh." She glanced at Lancelot, who shrugged.

"Lancelot took me away from that mean man."

"I'm sure it was for a very good reason, Raja," Saira assured her.

The little girl nodded. "Lancelot does take good care of me." She rested her head on his shoulder in silence. And Lancelot realized his cousin had no intention of letting him go.

"Lancelot and I were going for a walk, would you like to join us, Raja?"

"Oh..." She lifted her head from his shoulder. "It's my resting time though." And Lancelot set her down. "Uncle Ardeth and I drink tea and I have to nap. Or sometimes Tristan and me play Chess. There he is!" Raja saw Tristan coming from the direction of the stables. The scout saw them and walked over, noting the disconsolate expression on Lancelot's face.

"Hello, Tristan," Saira said with a soft smile.

Tristan nodded, and said to Raja, "You haven't drunk your tea."

Raja scuffed her foot. "I was just about to. But Lucille..." She stared back sadly in the chicken's direction.

Tristan arched an eyebrow at Lancelot. "Come on," Tristan said to Raja.

The little Egyptian sighed and took Tristan's hand. "Lancelot will take good care of you," she said to Saira and smiled up at her cousin with adoration. They said their goodbyes and watched in quiet as Raja and Tristan made their way into the keep.

Saira caught the worried expression on his face, but when he turned back to her it was instantly covered with one of his amiable masks.

"Shall we?" Lancelot offered his arm to her and she received it graciously. They left the gates of the fortress and he and she walked leisurely in a nearby forest.

"That was especially lovely of you to see to your cousin," she said. "She cares a great deal about you."

He smirked.

"No need to be bashful, Lancelot!" She laughed. "You care deeply for her, hmm?"

He nodded.

"I think that's wonderful," she mused. "When a man can openly show affection such as you did today."

Then Lancelot realized he had accrued favor with her. She saw him caring for Raja and her good opinion of him went up a few notches. Wasn't that just a kick? It was always Raja that unintentionally got him into the good graces of most women who tried to spurn his advances. He should have thought of that sooner.

"How do you like Britain, my lady?" he asked, turning away from the topic of his cousin, and the delving into his feelings for her, because he did love her greatly, but that was for him to know. He didn't want anyone else to know the extent of his feelings, for what if Raja was to leave? The idea of a separation made his stomach turn sour and heart ache. She was the one innocent thing in his life and he cherished it above all else. If no one else knew how much he loved her, maybe it would hurt less if she were to leave.

Saira contemplated her answer. "It is very green."

Lancelot chuckled ruefully. Saira stopped to pick up a dandelion that had turned white with the fragile seed heads.

"You make a wish on these," Saira said.

"I'm not much for wishing."

"All right. I shall make one for you." And her lips puckered sensuously, and she blew, the white speckles flying away on the wind, carrying the secret of her wish.

"What did you wish?" he asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true!" And she giggled, finding herself standing very close to him. So close she could feel his breath. When he bent down to touch her lips, she did not back away. Saira accepted his kiss, the hairs of his well coiffed beard tickling her nose.

When they parted Lancelot could still feel her soft lips on his mouth. "Should we return to the fortress?"

"Hmm," she deliberated, looking up at the sky. "It is early yet. Let us walk some more. But later Lancelot. Later."

--

TBC...


	2. Part 2

Tristan sat across from Raja at the table, the chessboard between them

Tristan sat across from Raja at the table, the chessboard between them. She had finished her tea and the two of them were in her room. Raja sighed, unable to fully concentrate on the game. And she was sleepy.

"I'm sorry Trissy, I'm not a good opponent today."

"It's all right," he said.

She only shook her head as if she did not understand him or herself. Raja rubbed her eyes and slumped in the chair. She gazed out the window, her stare becoming more distant by the second, falling into that dark place within her. Tristan wanted to say something, pull her back, but he could only rise from his chair and lift Raja from hers and lay her down on her bed. She was aware of him, a good sign. She got under the covers and Tristan pulled up a chair next to the bed. Muriel crawled out from underneath one of the pillows and settled herself under the bridge of Raja's hands.

"Lucille is nice," she said quietly.

Tristan made one of his throaty sounds that few could interpret as a response, but to Raja was filled with meaning.

"She's a relative of Beauty's."

His sharp golden eyes met hers, wide and full of wonder. And hope. Raja had been devastated over the loss of Beauty, and now she had found another chicken. Or, in Raja's words, Lucille had found her. Deep down, Tristan figured Raja knew that Lucille wasn't truly a relative of the late Beauty's. It wasn't a delusion, but her imagination, and her heart that concocted the idea. The idea that even after death, the ties of family still went on.

"I think I'll pick some flowers tomorrow," she went on, her voice becoming drowsy. "Will you come with me?"

Tristan pursed his lips in mock distaste and Raja giggled, a yawn quickly following on its heels.

It was a few hours later when Raja woke up. Tristan was gone and the sun was just going down, and she could hear a light rain splattering against the window panes. She rubbed her sleep-puffed eyes, got out of bed, put her shoes on, and straightened her tunic. Raja undid her braid, which was askew and loose from sleeping, brushed it, and tucked it behind her ears, letting her locks fall down her back. She didn't see Muriel, probably off to visit friends Raja surmised. So, she straightened out the bed covers and left her room to go see her uncle. She had not seen him since that morning, though he had probably come to check on her whilst she had napped.

Raja first checked his room, which was unoccupied. She found him in his study with Uncle Memnon.

"Look who is awake," Ardeth said.

Raja smiled and went to sit on his lap, she said hello to her other uncle and rested her head against Ardeth.

"Did you have a pleasant rest?" Memnon asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded. "Tristan sat with me until I fell asleep."

"How considerate of him," Memnon said, only Ardeth catching the faint note of disapproval.

"Are you hungry little one? I gather you have not eaten since the morning."

"I am a bit hungry," she said. "Can we eat together? And Uncle Memnon? Oh! I have to use the facilities first."

Not long after, the three of them had dinner together. Irisi had already taken a light meal with her ladies, and would likely be waiting for Ardeth in her quarters once he was free. Raja chatted between bites of her stew, and sips of cherry juice, even getting Memnon to chuckle a time or two. Afterwards, Ardeth took Raja to the stables so she could say a goodnight to Odin and Horus, and then it was time for bed. By then, the rain was coming down by the bucket full, and Raja was disappointed that she and Tristan probably would not be able to pick flowers tomorrow.

"Once the rain stops I am sure Tristan will go with you," Ardeth assured her, tucking the blankets snugly around her.

"Uncle Ardeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I met a relative of Beauty's today."

Ardeth met her eyes with the slightest rise of his brow. "Did you?" He figured this would turn into a conversation so he sat down on the bed to face her, ever ready to listen.

"Her name is Lucille," Raja said with a smile. "But she was in a cage. And the man who was selling chickens shooed me away. But Lottie came and took me with him. Lucille doesn't want to be in the cage, Uncle Ardeth." She shook her head, the back of her head rustling against the pillow and mussing her hair. "The man said I couldn't take her with me."

Ardeth chose his words carefully. "Do you know why he would not let you take Lucille?"

Raja pursed her lips. "But she doesn't belong to him."

He smiled in understanding. "You did not answer my question, Raja."

"Because..." he prompted.

He knew she was fighting between the reality of it and what she perceived it to be. Her belief that an animal could not ultimately belong to another, and the fact that in another's mind, the chicken – or Lucille – was the man's property by law.

"I think you know why, little one," he said, but not without sympathy.

A moue of displeasure creased her face, her mind still trying to find a loophole in the matter but coming up blank. She sighed heavily. "I suppose."

He chuckled.

"But I don't like it," she added.

The topic waned and soon Raja's eyes began to droop in fatigue. When he knew she was lost in slumber, Ardeth kissed her on the forehead, turned down the lamp, made sure the fire was fully aflame, and left the room. Irisi was in her bedroom, waiting for him. They came together, once again, without words in voracious love making that left them veiled in perspiration and each others' scents.

After collecting her breath, Irisi turned on her side, propping her head up with her hand, looking like a live statue of seduction. Ardeth turned his head and smirked at her, his obsidian eyes running down her nude body from breasts to feet, her golden-brown skin shiny in the candle light. Irisi stroked his chest, now close enough that he could feel her bosom against his side. He watched her hand run down his body, causing his body to come alive again.

"You, my dear, are insatiable," he said.

Irisi laughed, the sound like warm honey. She continued to caress him in silence. Ardeth's eyes drooped in pleasure, letting Irisi a chance to take him in as she did each time he drowsed. Her Egyptian god. Ardeth. Hair as dark as night, eyes filled with wisdom, intelligence, kindness and also sorrow. He had a strong neck that spanned to broad shoulders, muscular arms, firm pectorals; his abdomen rippled and trim; strong thighs and calves and big feet. And his hands, calloused and tough, long fingers that could ignite fire under her flesh with the slightest touch. His mere gaze could do so.

Her reverie was broken by a clap of lightning and the vicious boom of thunder. Ardeth's eyes opened and she knew his thoughts went instantly to his niece, wondering if she had awakened by the violent sounds.

"I'm sure she's fine, Ardeth," she said soothingly, hoping to keep him abed with her.

Outside, the sky quieted back to its incessant rain, and Ardeth let the tension go out of his body, relaxing back onto the bed; though half of his attention was directed to the other side of the door and down the halls.

"Raja often goes to Tristan's room when it rains," he said.

Irisi stopped her caressing, staring nonplussed at her love. "And you allow that?"

He turned his head to her. "She finds comfort in him."

"Yes...but...he is a man. How...?"

"It is not men she fears. But the darkness, the abyss of pain and horror. The solitude."

"Do you not think she will have troubles with men as she grows older, when she is of courting age? Even now she is a young beauty, and in time...Well, you know how men are, Ardeth."

He smirked. "That is a long ways away."

"Not so long, Ardeth," she informed him softly. "Change comes so quickly."

--

It continued to rain for the next few days, but activities went on as usual. Tameri and Dagonet spent time together – becoming more attached with each passing day - when he was not occupied with his duties. Saira and Lancelot enjoyed the others' nightly company...and daytime company. Raja tried to keep her mind off of Lucille, even though staying apart from her friend, - and even a friend of the late Beauty's! – went against every grain of her heart. The man, Daniel, said something about making money off of Lucille, was there a way Raja could pay him for Lucille? She had not much coin of her own, and she did not think Uncle Ardeth would give her any. She had an allowance, which she usually spent on materials to knit socks and repair clothing.

Memnon spent most of his time with his brother, going over business or simply catching up with one another. He would spend time in his niece's company, coming to find that she was an adequate opponent in Chess. He quizzed her on history and her numbers and literature, and languages, pleased to find that she was retaining and understanding quite a good portion of all she was being taught. And he was surprised to find out that she helped Arthur take inventory in the armory. He had only been going into the stables to see to his horse, Imhotep, when Horus keened loudly.

Memnon heard some mumbling coming from the armory, so with silent footsteps he approached, only to see his young niece with a clay tablet cradled in one arm and a stylus in her hands counting some arrows. Raja didn't notice him.

"Oh, this is not good Muriel," she said quietly to the mouse on her shoulder. She shook her head. "Not good at all." She made a note on the clay tablet with deliberate strokes, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

Raja moved along to the next batch of implements, counting under her breath. She made a tsking noise with her tongue. "Not good again, Muriel."

"What is not good, Raja?" Memnon spoke, walking further into the room, and Raja snapped her head in his direction.

"Some things are missing," Raja said with slight umbrage. "I will have to speak with Arthur about this," she told him seriously.

His lips curved upwards into a small grin. "You take your duties very seriously. I did not know you took inventory."

The little girl stood up straighter, obviously proud of herself. "I do. And I practice my numbers. I write them here," –she pointed to her clay tablet– "and then Arthur translates them onto parchment for his records."

Memnon nodded.

"I also clean and shine their armor. But Uncle Ardeth does not allow me to sharpen the weapons." She shook her head. "He does not."

"I see you are doing a fine job, niece. What else do you do?"

Raja was silent for a mere moment, taken aback at her uncle's interest in her work. "I also make socks for them, and mend their clothes." She was satisfied with herself at her usefulness. "When I first came here, their socks were most de-por-able."

"Deplorable," he corrected.

"Deplorable," she repeated.

"I am sure they appreciate it greatly. I shall leave you to your duties now." He left, but not before he saw the surprised, but pleased, expression on her face.

Raja was left alone in the armory, save for Muriel. She was shocked at her Uncle Memnon's compliment. "He thinks I do a good job, Muriel," she whispered. With that, she turned back to her duties, determined to continue doing a good job.

When she was finished she went straight to Arthur's study where he was hovering over a map and other papers. He smiled at her when she entered the room. Raja stood on the other side of the desk that reached the middle of her chest. Raja had a serious look on her face, as she always did when presenting the results of her endeavor to him.

"I am most vexed, Artie," she began, always using every word she could remember from her studies to sound professional.

"Of what, Raja?" he asked.

"See here?" She had put the clay tablet before him, and pointed. "There are items missing. And that is not good." Before he could say anything, she went on. "Someone is not returning the weapons to their proper places. Or, someone is stealing. Or, they were taken away to be mended. But I should have been notified if that is the case, so I could make a note of it." She nodded her head studiously. "So no errors are made."

Arthur contemplated her information seriously, as he always did. She always took meticulous notes of anything out of the ordinary, and even double-checked her work, which was more than he could have said for the individuals whose job it truly was to take inventory.

"Well, I am not aware of any weapons taken away to be mended," he said after a moment.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" Raja's brow furrowed and she looked most distressed at the prospect. "I can count again."

"No. No, Raja," he assured her. "I am certain that is not the case." But she still looked worried.

"Do you want me to make in-kwer-ies?"

Arthur hid his grin at the slight mispronunciation of 'inquiries.' "No, thank you, Raja. You have done a fine job. I will see to this."

Raja pursed her lips. "Will you tell me what you find, Artie? I think I should know, too."

"I will be certain to tell you, Raja."

"Okay." She sighed. "This is most vexing."

"It is, indeed. But we will get to the bottom of it."

"Indeed," she echoed.

Minutes later she was gone, and Arthur was quiet in his study, staring out the window. He thought how much he had come to love the little girl like a sister. She was refreshing to have around, a light during his darker days when blood was crusted in his hair and fingernails. When he had the scent of death lingering in his pores. Arthur was certain she had the same effect on the other knights. And he wondered what would happen to all of them if she were to leave.

--

"Why the secret smile, brother?" Ardeth asked as he and Memnon sat in front of the fire in his study drinking wine.

The fire glittered in Memnon's dark eyes. "Why did you never tell me that Raja worked in the armory?"

"I have," Ardeth said. "In much detail."

"Hmm. I suppose it is different actually seeing it then." He noted the tip of his brother's head, a silent question. "I went to the stables to see Imhotep, and heard Raja in the armory, counting weapons. She was doing a grand job of it."

Ardeth nodded. "She does."

They were silent again. "I am proud of her," Memnon said quietly. Before Ardeth could say anything Memnon continued. "I was only here for a mere few days last time. But these past few weeks have allotted me the time to see Raja's true place here." He put down his mug. "As you have said, she has truly blossomed here."

Memnon meant every word he said. Raja really did have a place here, and a deep connection with all the knights. He hadn't seen it before, but now that he had, he questioned his eagerness to have Ardeth return to Egypt with their niece. He was beginning to think that Raja would lose much of what she had grown here in Britannia. In Egypt, she had had her chores, but never the duties she did for her friends. And not really duties or even favors; she did them out of love for them. Not obligation.

And her interactions with them. He could tell they loved her and cherished her presence. How such hardened warriors could eschew their calloused shells when they were with her. Despite the fact that Lancelot still looked around when spending time with her, pushing her on the swing in the corral. But then he would get caught up in joy of it, and forget that he cared if there were witnesses to the displays of his heart. And Tristan. Though the scout may grumble, there was an inherent softness towards Raja. He protected her like an iron shield and was most susceptible to her charms. Reserved Arthur, a young commander with many burdens that showed in the lines of his face and his jade eyes, looking older than he really was. Even he brightened with Raja's presence. Bors was gruff, yet tender, and Dagonet was openly affectionate with her, treating her like a daughter or sister. Memnon still felt that she was a bit too cosseted for a girl her age, but he supposed it was better than neglect.

Ardeth watched circumspectly as his brother's thoughts flickered through his mind.

"Aisha and Lancelot would be very proud of her," Memnon said. "So proud."

Ardeth echoed the sentiment with as much reverence. "Yes, they would."

--

The next few days were sunny and bright, and Raja finally got to go on her flower-picking expedition. She kept Tristan with her for hours, filling up three baskets (with one more empty) of various colored flora and fauna, which he had to hold.

"You think you have enough?" he asked.

"Don't snivel, Trissy! How can you snivel at a time like this!" She gestured at the surrounding areas, brimming floriferously. Raja pranced off like a fairy and with a final grumble and disdainful look at the flowers he followed her.

"Let's rest now," Raja said. They found a small copse alongside a creek. Tristan set down the baskets without ceremony, some of the flowers falling out. He received a scathing glance from Raja, which he ignored. Odin and Dyne joined them, drinking their fill from the creek. They were fed apples and set free to graze. Raja took off her satchel – filled with her usual implements – and another valise she had taken off of Odin's person. She set out a small blanket and arranged her and Tristan's picnic on it.

Ale for Tristan and juice for her. Bread, cheese, meat, honeyballs, raisins, and apples.

"Honeyballs?" Tristan arched a single brow.

"Sally snuck them for me," Raja said quietly, as if her uncle would be around to hear. Ardeth had restricted her to few candies, but the kitchen ladies liked her and often aided her in sneaking the tasty confections.

Tristan hmmphed, but opted not to say anything. If Ardeth had cut down the sweets for Raja, it was for her health. He would just have to eat the lot of them before she could have too many. If she came back to the fortress with a hyper disposition which had nothing to do with the successful flower exodus, Ardeth would surely notice. They ate in silence for a time, enjoying the food and one another's company. Dyne came around and nudged Tristan's head, getting a nudge in return because the steed had already had an apple.

Tristan judged that at least an hour had passed by the position of the sun and suggested they head back to the fortress. They cleaned everything up, then arranged the baskets of flowers on Odin. They rode carefully so the flowers weren't damaged.

"Thank you for coming with me, Trissy," Raja said.

The corner of his mouth quirked in lieu of a "you're welcome."

"I always have fun with you," she added, not expecting a response.

Jols was in the stables, lecturing one of the stableboys about not mucking out the stalls properly. Both turned when Tristan and Raja entered. The stableboy muttered something under his breath when he saw all the flowers. Jols said, "Hit gold, did ya, Raja?"

She smiled wide. "I sure did!" Raja was helped down from Odin, she took off the baskets and set them aside, but first selected two nice ones and gave one to Jols and one to the stableboy. The young boy stared at the flower, not knowing what to do with it.

"Thank you, Raja. I'll cherish this," Jols said.

Raja blushed. She didn't see Jols slap the boy on the back of the head.

"Erm...yeah, thank you," he said.

Tristan and Raja left their horses to Jols, and he helped carry the baskets into the keep. He left to check in with Arthur, leaving Raja to sort out her wares. Muriel scurried out from underneath her bed, up Raja's leg, traveling upwards to sit on Raja's shoulder.

"We have to make our rounds, Muriel," she said. With one basket in hand, she left her room and traveled to each of the knights' rooms to replace the old flowers with new ones.

When she got to Dagonet's room, her small fist halted just as she was about to knock on the door.

A woman giggled. "Dagonet!"

Raja heard a muffled response of sorts. She wasn't sure if she should interrupt. There was more giggling and Dagonet said Tameri's name in a husky manner – he must have a cold, Raja surmised – and laughed himself. Finally, she opted not to disturb them. Raja and Muriel went to Arthur's study.

"Hello, Raja," he said, smiling. He saw the mouse on her shoulder. "Hello to you, too, Muriel."

"I have new flowers," Raja said, lifting the basket. She took the small vase from Arthur's desk, replacing the flowers with fresher ones. "I replaced the other ones, too. Except for Dagonet. He was in there with Tameri. I think he told a funny joke because they were giggling a lot."

Arthur's brow raised a fraction. Dagonet spent a lot of time with the Egyptian lady, and Arthur could see that the knight was very besotted with her. It would be a sad parting when the time came.

"I also think he has a cold, Artie," Raja said. "I heard him. It was the way it sounds when you have a sore throat."

He was successful in schooling his features into complacency.

"Should I bring him tea?"

"Oh...I'm sure he's fine, Raja," he told her.

She still looked dubious, but to his relief, she let it go. "There!" The flowers were arranged just so in the vase to her satisfaction.

"It certainly brightens up the room."

Minutes later she said goodbye leaving Arthur to his work. She still had many flowers left over.

--

It was a short time later that Raja finally left the keep, all flowers distributed. Late afternoon and the sun was bright, sky blue, she breathed in the clean air, feeling the breeze ruffled the loose tendrils of her hair that had escaped her braid. It was a ruckus over by the tavern that caught her attention. There was a crowd that was cheering or jeering, depending on one's perspective. It was really the clucks of disturbed chickens that compelled her to see what the clamor was about. Of course, once she reached the throng of people it was near impossible for her to see passed them.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" a man shouted.

Raja hopped up and down futilely. The sounds of the animals – she heard two – were angry and violent. She knew the different sorts of clucks, and these were not happy ones.

"First blood!" someone yelled.

Blood? Raja was even more determined to get through. She went on hands and knees, dirtying her hose, and fairly pushed her way through the melee of legs on all fours. It was an advantage to be small at times.

--

"Oh hell," Lancelot swore under his breath.

Saira glanced at him, eyes wide. "What? What is the problem?"

Lancelot saw his little cousin drop to the ground and scuttle her way through the mass of people that were betting on a cockfight. It wasn't good. Once she saw what was happening, all hell would break loose.

"My cousin," Lancelot said, already hurrying over to her. Saira followed quickly at his heels. It was too late though.

"LUCILLE!!" Raja screamed.

People, men and women alike, were perturbed at the disruption of their fun. They saw a little girl interrupt the chicken fight, ruining the outcome of all bets.

"Move the hell aside!" Lancelot sneered, elbowing his way through. He was making way, realizing that Tristan was only a step or two behind him, his glare of menace more than enough to at least get the crowd to part with less asperity.

"LUCILLE!" Raja wailed.

At the front of the fracas now, Lancelot and Tristan saw Daniel holding Raja back from jumping into the pen that held the two chickens. Tears streamed down her red face, and her eyes looked crazed. She screamed Lucille's name again.

"Get her out of there!" someone demanded. "I want my coin back!"

"Hands off my cousin!" Lancelot yanked her from Daniel's grip. She struggled though, still trying to get to Lucille.

"She ruined the bet, Lancelot," Daniel growled. "Can't you keep an eye on her or something? My chicken was winning!"

"She's hurt!" Raja cried.

"Ah, bloody hell," Daniel hissed under his breath.

Tristan steadied her with a firm grip. Her knees were shaking, and she could hardly speak for crying.

"Murray, get the chicken out!" Daniel ordered a young lad, his helper.

"Lucille!" Raja began to babble in a mix of Sarmatian and Arabic.

Then, the crowd parted, like the Red Sea for Moses and his people. Ardeth sauntered forward, imperious and stern, dark eyes immediately clapping onto his niece. Tristan surrendered her to her uncle's embrace. The Egyptian picked her up, her limbs struggling for freedom, trying to get to Lucille who was putting up a fuss for Murray. Memnon, who was standing on the outskirts of the crowd, assessed the situation. The people were complaining, demanding their coin back, cursing the interruption of their wholesome fun.

Lancelot couldn't tell whether he was displeased or apathetic. He shared a look with Tristan, trying to glean a modicum of understanding, but the scout had none to offer him. Besides, there wasn't much to understand. Raja's chicken friend had just been in a battle in her grief-stricken eyes.

"I ran to Ardeth and Memnon as fast as I could," Saira said to him. He hadn't even noticed her at his side. "Will she be alright?"

Lancelot looked grim, but also settled, as if he were used to his cousin being upset over such things. He hid it under a bemused expression and benign exasperation – oh, that silly cousin of mine, she kicks up a fuss over everything – yet he knew that wasn't the case. He learned long ago that such sorrow of hers was genuine. No matter how big or small the animal.

Tristan walked by without a word, his own feelings cloaked by an aura of detachment.

--

It took some time to calm his niece down, but with soothing words and a gentle rocking of her in his arms, her sobs waned into sniffles, then quiet whimpers. Ardeth got a damp washcloth and wiped her face. Her nose was red from crying, eyes were bloodshot and her face was puffy. She hadn't uttered Lucille's name since he had carried her into her bedroom, but the chicken's name was written all over her face, every teardrop. He stayed with her until she fell into a fatigued slumber. Ardeth took off her shoes and jerkin, then tucked her body snugly under the covers. Muriel flittered by his boots, requesting a hand up to the bed. He picked up the mouse and laid her by Raja's hands. Muriel's whiskers whispered across her skin and her palms opened like the wings of a dove, cradling Muriel the Mouse in the soft feathers of her hands.

Ardeth closed her bedroom; Memnon was standing to the side. The elder brother's eyebrow twitched in question.

"She will be fine," Ardeth said. "Though, she is very upset."

"Quite," Memnon replied. "Irisi asked for you."

Ardeth merely nodded and walked passed him to his lover's room. Her door was partially open. She was sitting in front of the fire, drinking a glass of wine. Having heard him, she looked at him, smiling sweetly. "How is she?" Irisi poured him a goblet of wine as he sat in the unoccupied chair.

"She cried herself to sleep." Ardeth rubbed his eyes with his fore and middle fingers.

Irisi shook her head in sympathy. He accepted the drink gratefully.

"How are you, Ardeth? You look so weary, my dear."

He gave her a small smile, and she responded by getting up, holding out her hand; she guided him to the bed and sat him down, took off his boots, socks, belt, jerkin, and tunic, and then made him recline on the cushions. His head rested on the pillows, body straight in the center. All he wore was his breeches.

"Relax," she said softly.

He sighed, a long, low exhalation of relief. The bed dipped as Irisi straddled him, her warm, silky hands, unknown to any manual labor, massaged his neck and shoulders, smoothing out the knots of tension. He closed his eyes, letting her ease him. Irisi was perfectly quiet. She observed his face, muscles loosening bit by bit. There were small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. She knew if he were to shave his beard, there would be evidence of laugh lines around his mouth.

The tips of her fingers dug into his pectorals, moving lower to his abdomen. She made him turn over so she could tend to his back. There were scars from battles, some more prominent than others. Ah, and she knew he had scars on the inside as well. The cuts that had resulted from his late wife's, Inara's, passing had likely cut the deepest. Then that of his sister's and brother-in-law's deaths as well. And his niece, Raja.

Irisi could not fathom how Ardeth dealt with her pain day after day. How he did not drown from the young girl's tears. But he was a beautiful man when comforting Raja. How he rocked her like a baby, strong arms linked around her like a halo of protection. Maybe, Irisi thought, if Ardeth held Raja long enough, he would be able to squeeze every tear from her body along with the demons and sorrow. How long would that take?

"Does Raja ever feel like a...burden to you, Ardeth?" Her question was soft, and held nothing but honest curiosity. He remained quiet; she did not stop massaging his back.

Then he answered, his voice sonorous and sure. "Never."

--

Raja woke up just as the sun was setting. She felt lethargic, her face stiff, her head bloated. Then she remembers Lucille, fighting for her life, fighting against one of her own kind – for others' amusement. Her throat ached and she was glad to see a cup of water on the bedside table. She sat up and reached for it, holding the cup with both hands, big gulps. Raja stuck her finger in the water, holding the tip of her index finger out to Muriel – who was on her lap – for her to suckle.

Raja swung her legs out of bed and looked out the window. Somehow, she knew, she had to rescue Lucille. She remembered the time she was taken by the natives, and her uncle Ardeth, Trissy and Lottie and the rest of the knights had come to save her. Raja had to do the same for Lucille. So, she got up on shaky legs, splashed water on her face, undid her braid, combed her hair, re-braided it, and straightened her clothes, put on her boots and cloak. She got her slingshot from the chest at the end of her bed, just in case she needed a distraction. And her secret weapon: her darts and blow-gun. She could not ask Tristan or anyone else for their help, because if she was caught, the consequences would be direr for them.

"What else, Muriel?" she asked.

A basket, that's what she needed. Raja took Beauty's basket, the one where the top opened like a treasure chest and had a hole in it so Beauty could stick her head and neck out of it. Lucille would fit in it just fine.

"What's that, Muriel?" Raja listened to her friend. "That's a good idea!"

Raja grabbed two items from another, smaller chest and wrapped them in brown paper. She got a tiny vase and some of the flowers she'd picked earlier that day, too. She was ready.

"You stay here, Muriel. This might be dangerous." She petted the mouse on her head and set out on her mission.

The knights were probably in the tavern at this time of evening. Where her uncles were, she didn't know. But she was glad for the vacant halls. She crept out of back stairs of the servants' quarters and into the night. She knew where Daniel's workshop was, and could only hope that that was where he kept Lucille, because she didn't know where he lived. Raja moved like a wraith through the dark passages of the fortress, the only weapons at her disposable her dagger, slingshot and darts. She acted as casual as possible heading towards Daniel's small workshop. Nobody paid any attention to her. Or so she thought.

A light was on in the workshop, Raja immediately hid to the side near the back door.

"Don't forget to close the door behind, ya. I'm going to the tavern." She watched Daniel from behind a corner as he walked away.

It was the sound of Murray swearing and Lucille's cluck that averted her attention. She peeked in the window which was blessedly not too high. Murray was trying to get Lucille into her cage.

"Wretched beast," he grumbled.

Raja got out her blow-gun and dart, creeping quietly into the back door. Lucille was making such a racket that Murray was completely unaware that she was behind him, close enough to aim the blow-gun and shoot a dart directly into his rear end.

He was about to call out, but collapsed in a heap. Raja hoped no one heard his body fall.

"Shh, Lucille," she said. "It's me. I'm here to save you."

Quickly, she set down her basket, took out the package and vase of flowers, and set them like an offering next to Murray's prone body. Lucille made no fuss when Raja reached out to her and gently put her in the basket, closing the top. The chicken's head poked out instantly like a turtle's head from its shell. Raja plucked the dart from Murray's rear end and placed it safely back into the blow gun.

"We have to be extra quiet, Lucille. Put your head back inside."

Raja looked out the window, left and right. Clear. She went back the way she had come, a little girl carrying a basket. Harmless.

TBC...


	3. Part 3

The next morning was a complete turn around in mood for Raja, and the next couple of days after

The next morning was a complete turn around in mood for Raja, and the next couple of days after. It was as if she had never seen Lucille before. But Tristan, ever the constant scout, was quick to latch onto the situation. He hadn't been looking for a solution to Raja's temperament, he hadn't been checking up on Lucille at all. It was only while he was in the stables that he heard some of the stableboys talking about a young man who was "attacked" in Daniel's shop, yet he had not a scratch on him. The incident had spread because the circumstances were too baffling. It was in the tavern one night, sitting in a corner, that Tristan heard it from Murray's own lips.

"It was a sting in my bum!" Murray spat indignantly. A few others were around him, asking for his account of the incident yet again.

"A sting in your bum?" a man said incredulously.

"No one passes out from a sting in their arse," another man guffawed.

"Well, I dunno about that, Donnel," another man slurred. "I was with a wench one time..."

"When have you ever been with a wench?" Donnel laughed.

"Shut your hole!"

"Daniel's right pissed over losing his chicken," a woman said.

"How'd you lose the cock again, Murray?" the drunken man asked.

By the expression on Murray's face it was obvious he had been asked and answered that question many times and had not been believed. "I didn't lose the chicken! Someone stole it!" The mug he slammed down on the table sloshed over with beer. "It's the bloody truth, and the rest of ya can bugger off!"

They laughed at his upset.

"Hey, Murray. Tell 'em what the ghostie left ya!"

Murray's face turned red as a poisoned rose. "I told ya, already!"

"What kind of robber leaves socks and flowers behind?" The crowd burst out in raucous laughter once again.

Tristan ran the details over in his head. It was a missing chicken, and normally that wouldn't have registered any concern on his part, but it was Lucille that was missing. He wondered if Raja knew it. It wasn't her bedtime yet, and around this hour she was usually saying goodnight to Odin and Horus. There she was, giving Odin a big kiss between his nostrils. Tristan cleared his throat.

"Hi, Trissy!" She smiled at him.

Most of the horses were already settled for the night. Sitting down with their legs tucked under them. Penelo flew down from the rafters to land on Tristan's hand. He felt around in his pocket for some dried meat and fed it to her. Raja sat down on a bale of hay, Muriel a lump under her shoulder, and Horus on her forearm. Tristan took a place next to her.

"Lucille's gone," he said nonchalantly.

Raja paused for a split second, then resumed petting Horus under his bill. She studiously avoided looking at Tristan. "Oh."

He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, but he knew she could feel his stare. "That's all?"

A flush crept up her neck. "She's safe now. Just as Beauty would want."

She was telling the truth by omission. Tristan could see it plain as day. She wasn't good at lying to him, or her uncle, but he figured Ardeth hadn't heard all the details of Lucille's supposed disappearance.

"What if she's not safe?"

"She is," she insisted, still not meeting his eyes. "I'm sleepy now." Horus hopped off of her arm. "I have to go to sleep now, Trissy." She said all this and goodnight without looking at him, scuffling off in a hurry back to the keep and into her room.

Tristan chuckled to himself.

--

"Shh, Lucille. You have to be quiet," Raja whispered. During the night, she let Lucille out of the basket. So far, her uncle Ardeth hadn't heard a peep...or a cluck, rather, from Lucille, and Raja intended on keeping it that way until the fracas calmed down. Her gifts of socks and flowers had obviously not been enough for Daniel in exchange for Lucille. She wondered how long her grace period would last, for she was fairly certain that Tristan knew that she had something to do with Lucille's disappearance. Her uncle had looked at her oddly when he had heard about it, too. Oh, but it was hard to lie to Uncle Ardeth and Tristan.

Raja let Lucille onto the bed where the chicken finally settled down.

"Sorry," she told the chicken contritely. "But it's not safe to take you out just yet."

Finally, though, Raja decided to take Lucille for an outing. She made sure her uncles were occupied during this time. She put the chicken into the basket, instructing her to keep her head down and the noise as well. No one seemed to pay much attention to her as she made her way to the stables. Odin and Horus came along with her to the animal cemetery.

"We will go pay our respects to Beauty and the others," Raja said.

When they got there, she had Horus and Odin keep watch. She let Lucille out of the basket and she happily ran around clucking to her hearts content. She even flew a little, up in the air about three feet before landing. Raja clapped.

"Just like Beauty, Lucille!" Raja exclaimed.

The little girl went about putting flowers around the miniature headstones, humming as she did. Horus gave a mighty caw, followed by Penelo's, and Raja gasped. She looked for Lucille, catching her under the shade. Luckily, there were bushes around, so she told Lucille to stay put in the brush, and just in time when Tristan and Dyne walked into the clearing. She had been out longer than she had thought. Raja gave him the most innocent smile she could, but she was flushed and Trissy knew her so well that he was bound to see that she was hiding something.

"Hi, Trissy!" she said. "I was just paying my respects."

He nodded, eyes flicking around. One of the stableboys had told him that she had gone off, without supervision. He dismounted and patted Dyne on the neck. Raja was avoiding him, putting flowers on graves that already had flowers on them.

"You should have told someone you were coming out here."

"I didn't want to bother anyone."

Lucille clucked. Raja stopped, frozen. She eyed Tristan, and he eyed her.

Raja clucked, doing a rather realistic impression of a chicken. "Doesn't that sound like a chicken? Good, huh?"

"Hmm." He saw something rustle in the bushes. Could be anything. "Just Odin, Horus and you out here?"

Raja's mouth twitched, a million words on her tongue, all lies, but she couldn't bring herself to baldly state untruths to Trissy. She put her hands on her hips and then threw then up in exasperation. "Oh, you know, Tristan! You know!" She stomped over to the bushes and coaxed Lucille out. "She had to go outside."

He said nothing. But there was a smirk on his face. Raja knew he wouldn't tell, and wouldn't lecture her either, but she didn't want him to get into trouble. She sighed greatly.

"Trissy, this is Lucille." Raja tucked the chicken under her arm while petting her on her neck with her other hand. "Lucille, this is Trissy."

Lucille cocked her head to the side, then the other. Her peckish eyes studied Tristan.

"She says hello," Raja told him. "Doesn't she resemble Beauty?"

He pursed his lips. They had the same coloring. And they were both chickens. "A bit," he allowed.

"Well...I guess we should go back now," Raja said.

He nodded, and they headed off. Raja let Lucille walk with them until they came within eyesight of the fortress, then she put Lucille back into the basket. They left their horses back into the stables, and Raja managed to return to her room with no one discovering Lucille. Raja gave Lucille and Muriel lunch, and then sat down on her bed to do some knitting. That was how her uncle found her a couple of hours later. Her own socks were askew; one was rolled down to her ankle, causing the foot of the material to flop over the backs of her toes.

Ardeth knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Raja's voice rang out.

Her uncle looked uncharacteristically grim when he greeted her. "Will you come with me for a moment, Raja?"

Her smile flickered.

"Raja?"

"All right." Slowly, she swung her legs off the bed. Lucille was sleeping in a basket on the far side of the bed that couldn't be seen from her bedroom door. The chicken's eyes opened, and as Raja bent down to put her boots on, she whispered, "Stay quiet until I come back, Lucille." Her boots on, she straightened her tunic, standing. Muriel was on the bed, ready to go with her.

"Leave Muriel here, Raja," Ardeth said, not unkindly.

Raja then worried. She pet Muriel on the head and followed her uncle out of the bedroom. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, as they headed downstairs to a vacant room.

"Come inside, little one." He gently ushered her into the room, where her stomach lurched.

Uncle Memnon was standing by the window, and Daniel and his assistant Murray were sitting in the room, too. There was a seat waiting for her, but she wanted to sit on her uncle's lap, but the glare Memnon gave her plainly said that she was to sit in her own chair. She scooched uncomfortably on the wooden surface, placed her hands demurely on her lap and tried not to twiddle her thumbs.

"Do you know who these two gentlemen are, Raja?" Memnon asked.

Raja turned big eyes to Ardeth, but he had that expression on his face that told her she was to be honest, because he knew she did something amiss, and she would have to endure the consequences.

To his credit, Daniel didn't look angry, just a bit ill at ease in the two intimidating Egyptians' presence. Murray was standing at his side, looking everywhere but at the two tattooed men and the little girl. He didn't even know why he had had to come. It was Daniel who really cared about the stupid chicken. But he was needed here as a "witness" considering that he was the one who had been caught unawares, apparently, by this little girl. All the talk about the missing chicken had reached a guard who had been on night watch up on the Wall. He had been coming off duty, and had seen a girl in a cloak with a basket, and hadn't thought anything of it at the time until the gossip had reached his ears.

When Raja didn't answer, Ardeth spoke. "Daniel is the man whose chicken was taken. And young Murray here is the lad who was accosted that night."

Raja pursed her lips, eyes dancing between Daniel and Murray, then back to her lap.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Look, I'm not mad; I just want my chicken back."

Her eyes widened. She had been caught; there was no getting out of this. "Lucille," she whispered.

"Eh?"

Raja's head lifted a bit. "Her name is Lucille."

"You will return the chicken, and apologize, niece," Memnon said, dark eyes stern.

She started to get flustered. "B-But...I gave him socks and flowers!"

Daniel was even more disturbed, for the little girl was genuinely upset at the prospect of losing the chicken. Almost as distraught as he had been when the chicken had been snuffed from under his eyes, though for entirely different reasons. He coughed, hoping to alleviate the tension.

"The socks _are_ rather comfortable," Murray said under his breath, and Daniel glared daggers at him

"See?" Raja said, having heard the young man. "They were my two best made pairs! And the flowers were the prettiest ones I found that day!" There was a note of pride to her words. "See?" she inquired of everyone in the room. "Beauty would not want Lucille to leave."

Memnon glanced at Ardeth, clearly at a loss as to who this Beauty was.

"Who?" Daniel dared venture.

"Beauty!" A bright smile lit on her face. "Lucille is a relative of Beauty's." She nodded emphatically. "If you had known Beauty, you would be able to see the resemblance. Sadly, Beauty passed on not too long ago." Raja looked at Ardeth for support, for he had known Beauty and attended her funeral.

Ardeth spoke to her in Arabic, and her low lip began to tremble.

"N-No...she doesn't want to go!" she exclaimed. "Please don't take her away, I'll make you more socks!" she entreated Daniel desperately.

There was a knock on the door, and Tor, a medjai, entered with a cage, Lucille clucking erratically inside of it.

"Lucille!" Raja yelled; ready to go to her rescue but Memnon held her back.

"Take your chicken," Memnon said. "And I apologize for my niece's grievous actions."

"Lucille!!" Raja screamed.

Daniel took the cage from the medjai, giving a last uncomfortable glance at the little girl who had tears streaming down her face.

"Don't let them take her!" Raja pleaded.

Lucille was kicking up a storm inside her prison. Raja pulled from her uncle's grasp and ran out of the room after Daniel and Murray who were just exiting the keep's doors. She yelled Lucille's name again and burst out of the doors. Her screams drew the attention of most everyone.

"_LUCILLE!!_" Raja ran and ran after Daniel (who was trying desperately to ignore the girl's painful wails) but tripped and fell. Her knees hit the ground painfully, ripping her hose, and her chin scraped the ground, then her forehead.

When Ardeth got to her, she had a trail of blood streaming from a small split in her forehead, her chin was abraded. She struggled like a wildcat in his arms as he carried her back into the keep and into her room. She sobbed violently against her uncle's shoulders, barely able to catch a breath. She wouldn't let her uncle clean the wounds on her face, so he simply had to let her cry.

He truly felt a bit daft about not having caught on to this sooner. If he hadn't been so invested in Memnon's and Irisi's presence, he had no doubt he would have figured it out before anyone. He felt partly to blame for this incident.

A little later, she was still crying, though not as strongly and he set her down on her bed. She adamantly refused to let him clean her face, twisting away from him when he tried. Raja curled up in the middle of her bed, letting only Muriel close to her. Ardeth saw there was nothing to do, so he quietly left the room and shut the door. Memnon was waiting for him.

"Not now, Memnon," Ardeth said.

"I was not going to say anything," his brother replied.

"I think that could have been handled a bit more gently."

"_Gently_? Raja is lucky she is no mere peasant, or she would have been flogged for this." He went on. "And although her methods for obtaining the chicken were ingenious for a girl her age, what she did was illegal. Raja is spoiled. That is why she thought she could get away with this."

Ardeth sighed. He agreed with his brother's first statement, but he did not agree that Raja was spoiled. "She thought she was helping Lucille. A friend in need."

Memnon cursed under his breath. "Balls of Seth, Ardeth! It is a _chicken_. This indulgence she receives when it comes to her childish fantasies will only hurt her in the future."

Tristan was just around the opposite corner of Raja's room. He heard Memnon and Ardeth arguing, but their voices trailed off as they took their quarrel away from their niece's room. He and the rest of the knights had been told by Memnon to not interfere with the confrontation with Daniel. Obviously, the Egyptian did not want his niece to be "indulged" or "spoiled." Tristan respected the man, but didn't altogether like him. He could hear Raja's crying from behind her door, and it tore at him. Just a few hours ago she had been smiling and laughing and praising Lucille for her flying, placing flowers on those small animal graves. He left the keep, off to check on Lucille.

--

Raja was passed out cold when Ardeth went to check on her a little past sundown. She was splayed on her stomach, legs and arms spread, Muriel tucked into the curve of her elbow. His heart hurt for his niece, all cried out she was. Raja didn't wake as he set about readying her for bed. Off came her boots and socks, ripped hose, dirty tunic. He put a fresh nightgown on her, then gently washed her face. The blood was crusty on her forehead and cheek where it had smeared. Tomorrow would be a trying day. He had a definite feeling that she would refuse to get out of bed. Ardeth lit the fire to a roar, and left the room.

--

"You are quiet tonight." Saira supported herself on her elbow, facing Lancelot. They only ever made love in her bed. She suspected so he would never have to worry about kicking her out his room, and if he wanted, could make a quick exit from hers without too much offense.

The tangled sheets barely covered Lancelot's body, which was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. He had coupled heavily with Saira tonight, and since they had become lovers of a sort, he would talk to her afterwards. If only to hear her voice in return, he loved how she rolled her R's. He opened his eyes, looking at her, quite the ravishing beauty.

"You are worried about your cousin," she stated.

The corner of his lips turned upwards. "She's very emotional."

Her soft chuckle was smoky. Saira saw right through him. "Is she always this way? With animals?"

He didn't answer for a moment. Then, "Raja mourns them when they die. As if they were people."

"This amuses you?" she asked, seeing the barely-there smile on his face.

It was his turn to chuckle softly. "No. I used to think she was trying to get attention. Then when I came to learn she was sincere in her sadness, I thought she was a bit...not-all-there."

"And now?"

"I learned a while ago that she just...loves. That is what it is with her."

"Love." The word rolled over her tongue, she tasted it as if she had never heard the like before. "A small word, rife with meaning. You love her, Lancelot." She didn't even bother to question that. "Would you mourn her absence, if Raja were to leave?"

She said it so casually, but he could not help but hear a note of suggestion there. Did she know something he did not? Had Ardeth told Irisi something and Irisi something to Saira?

"Irisi would like Ardeth to return to Egypt with her," Saira said.

"Yes. As does his brother."

"Memnon sees Raja is good here."

His brow furrowed, and his neck snapped in her direction. "What? He's been trying to get her to leave with Ardeth since they got here."

"Oh? But Memnon has not said a word to Ardeth about leaving this time we've been here. He is observing. To see what is best."

"How do you know this so well?"

Saira laughed. "I see the look in your eyes. No, Lancelot. Memnon and I are not lovers, nor do we share confidences. Irisi told me, of course." She sighed at length and rolled on her back. "Irisi would give anything to have Ardeth return with her."

"If she wants to be with him so badly, why does she not stay here?"

"I've often wondered that myself."

"And even if Ardeth were to go with her, doesn't she know that Raja would have to, too? Ardeth would never leave his niece to anyone's care save his. He would never give her up."

"I can tell. But, sadly, my friend Irisi, cannot. It isn't that she dislikes little Raja, but I have known Irisi many years," – she laughed fondly – "and she is not very good with children, nor conflict. She likes things smooth and care-free."

"Nothing is care-free with Raja. She needs affection, understanding, gentleness. People who will protect her no matter what, people who love her. There are those who need her here. I-" Lancelot stopped abruptly, realizing he had said far more than he had ever intended to say to anyone. He was about to say that he needed her.

"I quite agree, Lancelot," Saira said, wisely not pushing him further. She realized he was embarrassed at his own adamant declaration of his true feelings. So, Saira turned him in a direction where he knew he would be most comfortable with her. "You do love very well, Lancelot," she said, making her words drip with sexual innuendo.

The dark knight smiled back, fitting into his niche, accepting the out she so enticingly offered.

--

Raja didn't get out of bed the next morning. Ardeth tried to coax her, but she was beyond reach. The little girl was exhausted and only slept. It was like that the next day, and the next, until Memnon reached the end of his rope. He would not stand for this. All Ardeth had gotten her to do was drink some water and bread.

Raja was half-asleep when Memnon walked into her room. She looked at him sleepily.

"Get out of bed, Raja," he told her.

Her eyelids were heavy. She did not want to move.

Memnon gave her no second chance to comply. He pulled the covers back and plucked her out of bed (he had forgotten how light she was) and placed her on a chair at the table. Ardeth came in and put a bowl of broth and a cup of tea in front of her.

"Eat," Memnon ordered. He ignored the glare of reproach in his younger brother's eyes.

That was when Raja looked at her uncle Memnon. Really looked; with her wide eyes and sad face.

"I could not save her," she said quietly. She turned away from him and picked up the spoon, it felt like it weighed a ton. She began to eat slowly.

Memnon left without a word for either them; he had been discomfited by his niece's words. To him, they had almost a double-meaning. Could not save the chicken. Could not save her mother? There was nothing his niece could have done. His brother had once written to him how she felt somehow responsible for Aisha's death. What must that be like – to have the death of one's mother on her shoulders?

The sun hurt her eyes when she finally left the keep that day. She tried not to look in the direction of Daniel's shop, in the opposite direction of the stables where she was headed. Jols greeted her kindly, knowing what had transpired. Odin and Horus were quite happy to see her. A small smile flittered on her lips. Ardeth went with her for a ride to pick flowers. She was quiet, but not sullen. The black ribbon she had tied in her hair for mourning waved in the breeze. He knew he needed to speak further with her about her actions, it could not be ignored. For Memnon had been right, if Raja were a mere peasant, she would have been flogged.

They stopped in a good clearing that was flourishing. He held the baskets for her as she quietly selected flowers of the choicest growth. After she had two baskets full, they reclined near a creek. Raja sat cross-legged as she began to make flower wreaths.

"Raja, I need to speak with you of something, and I want you to listen well," Ardeth said after a while.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

He smiled gently. "No."

She put the wreath she was working on to the side and placed her hands on her lap in dutiful concentration.

"I know you know, that taking Lucille was wrong, Raja. Are you aware of the trouble you might have been in?"

"Lucille didn't want to be there."

"I know that, Raja. But we have spoken about how you feel, and what the law is. And the law says you stole Lucille."

"I didn't steal."

"Yes, Raja, you did," he told her firmly. "If Daniel had not been so genial, you might have been in worse trouble."

Raja pondered this for a moment. "But I have you, Uncle Ardeth."

And Ardeth saw it clearly then. She believed that he would never let anything happen to her. And that was true, everything in his power.

"Little one, there will come a time when you will be of the age where neither I nor Uncle Memnon can protect you from the law."

"Don't say that!" she exclaimed. "Don't say that! I'm me! You wouldn't leave me."

He was startled by her outburst. "I would never leave you, Raja. But as you grow older, and become more independent, you will have to take more responsibility for your actions."

She was already shaking her head in vehement denial.

"Raja, listen to-"

"No! You'll be with me, Uncle Ardeth. See? And I'll always be me. You'll be you. And I won't grow. We're going to be together."

What should he tell her? That one day he would leave this world, too? As her parents had? She did not want to accept this fact of life. She had lost too much, and could not bear the idea of him leaving her. Raja did not want to grow, because he was with her now, as she was, and if she changed, so might he, and leave her behind.

"Come here, little one." He held out his arms and she gladly sat on his lap to be engulfed by his embrace. Ardeth could not bring himself to say it. Raja knew, deep down, she knew it; otherwise the thought of being without him wouldn't hurt so much. She knew what true loss meant, and did not want it to happen again. Besides, they were here, together, now. Alive. Free.

"Let's make garlands, Uncle Ardeth," she said, looking up at him.

--

Irisi looked out of her bedroom window forlornly. Her hopes did not feel high about Ardeth returning to Egypt with her. She had so hoped that after two years he would finally be ready to return home. But he was as ever dedicated to his niece. She could not begrudge him that, or even resent Raja for it. Irisi was still a tad rattled from the young girl's outburst when her pet chicken had been taken away from her. She acted as if someone was tearing her heart out. Oh, that screaming, how did Ardeth bear it? If Ardeth did decide to start a life with her, would she have to endure Raja's pain as well? Perhaps, if she got to know the little girl better...

She saw Tameri strolling with Dagonet in the courtyard now. Irisi had to smile to herself. Tameri was such a romantic; her parting from the tall knight would be a painful one. Unless she decided to stay with him.

She turned around when she heard a soft tapping on her door. Raja was standing there with a basket in her hands.

"Hello, Raja," Irisi greeted her with a pretty smile.

"Hello," she said shyly. Her eyes darted around the room uncertainly.

"Come in! Come in!" She ushered the young girl in. "I was about to have some tea. Would you care to join me?"

"Can Muriel come, too?" she asked.

"Of course."

Raja nodded and stepped into the room, taking the chair Irisi offered her.

"Oh, here." Irisi placed a pillow on the chair so Raja was boosted up.

"Thank you."

Irisi poured them tea. There was already fruit on the table. The servants were nice here, Irisi thought. Very kind. Raja took something out of her basket. Irisi accepted the flower garland graciously.

"This is beautiful," she said.

Raja blushed. "Uncle Ardeth made some, too."

Irisi chuckled, imaging Ardeth putting together flower wreaths. They sipped their tea in silence. She took the time to observe the little girl who wasn't making eye contact with her. The mouse was on her shoulder, and Raja seemed to derive a great deal of comfort from the tiny animal. The black ribbon in her hair disconcerted Irisi. Mourning the chicken?

"Do you miss Egypt, Raja?" Irisi asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

Raja contemplated this question, as if the notion of missing Egypt had never crossed her mind. "I don't know," she finally answered.

"Does your uncle ever speak of missing Egypt?"

She titled her head to the side, reminding Irisi of a small bird. "I know Uncle Memnon wants Uncle Ardeth and me to go back." Raja nibbled on a grape.

"Does your uncle Ardeth want to go back?" Irisi knew she shouldn't be asking her these questions, they might upset her, then what would she do?

Raja said that she didn't know, and continued to nibble on her grape like a squirrel with a nut.

"Would you never want to visit your parents' tomb? To be closer to them?" Treading on very dangerous ground, thought Irisi. The gods would curse her for badgering Raja.

Raja stopped nibbling her grape, and a thin shadow fell across her features. She put the grape on the table and let Muriel scuttle into her hands. A small finger petted the back of the mouse. "Uncle Ardeth said that _Walida_ and _Baba_ are in the heavens. And the heavens are everywhere. I am close to them." Raja vaguely remembered her uncles taking her to see her parents' tomb. They were inside a vaulted room. A thick wall separating her from them. She had pounded on the wall with her fists, trying to get to them. Their bodies were in there, but she had never felt so far away from her _walida_ and _baba_. "See here." Raja pointed to the dagger at her waist. "This was _Walida's_. And this," – she held up her _baba's_ dragon amulet – "this was my _baba's_." She nodded. "I am close to them. I am."

"That is...eloquently put, Raja," Irisi said sincerely. She was finally seeing the wisdom in the little girl Ardeth spoke about.

"In the heavens," Raja repeated quietly. She picked up the grape and nibbled on it.

--

Memnon could not believe what he was seeing. Tor had sought him out after seeing what had happened to his horse, and the other horses, in the stables. The medjai stood around Memnon, equally disturbed. Their war horses, powerful beings, were decorated with flowers. Their manes braided carefully, brightly colored flowers intertwined.

"Ah, hell," Bors grunted. The Sarmatians were also observing the desecration of their steeds.

One of the medjai made a sign as if to ward off evil.

The only ones who didn't openly complain were Tristan, Arthur and Dagonet. They tended to take the dressing up of their horses in stride.

"I'm beginning to think she has an accomplice," Lancelot muttered. "How else could she do all this with no one noticing?"

Tor tried to take a flower out of his horse's mane, but the animal brayed and shuffled away violently. Nothing the Egyptian could do would calm the horse.

"Don't bother," Lancelot said. "Only Raja can take the flowers out without them kicking up a fuss." He shook his head disdainfully.

Memnon's men looked at him. And Memnon laughed. A rumbly, good-natured laugh, which continued as he walked out of the stables.

--

It was later in the evening when Lancelot was in the stables again to see if his horse had been cleaned of the flowers. No, Adonis had not. He grumbled, but did not even try to take them out himself. Odin was sleeping on his bed in the corner. Always cleaned up by Raja so he didn't have to sleep in a stall. And said girl was napping against the rising stomach of the black horse. Lancelot quietly walked over to her. Odin opened one big eye, but didn't move so as not to wake Raja.

"Tired from your hair dressing, cousin," Lancelot whispered. She did look so peaceful. But she needed to be sleeping in a bed. The stableboys would be coming back in for a last check, and he didn't want to leave her alone. Odin maintained a firm eye on him as he carefully picked up his cousin. Her arms and legs automatically curled around him. Muriel crawled out from Raja's jerkin to settle on Lancelot's shoulder. "Pest."

Lancelot didn't notice Saira in the halls in the keep. She followed the knight to Raja's bedroom.

"You awake, runt?" Lancelot said quietly.

Saira saw him very gently shake her, as is if he did it more strongly her small body would break. She surmised this must be something routine between the cousins because Lancelot's ornery words didn't match the expression on his face, which was tenderness and love. Raja wouldn't let go of him, and Saira thought Lancelot would have to wake the little girl up, but like an expert, he cupped the back of her head until it touched her pillow. Raja's legs loosened, and then her arms. Lancelot took off her boots, and straightened her socks. He untied the sash around her waist that held together her coat. He put her dagger on the bedside table; put the small coat over a chair. The blankets he tucked around her like a cocoon.

Saira walked away with a small smile on her face, only after she saw Lancelot kiss his cousin softly on the forehead and say, "I love you."

--

Raja swung half-heartedly on her swing. Odin pushed her with his head. Horus and Penelo were perched on a branch. She missed Lucille. She tried not to think of her, but she could not get the clucks of her lost friend out of her mind. Because she was hearing her now. As if Lucille was nearby. Her animal friends made a sound as if they heard the chicken, too.

Raja looked around, but saw nothing. She sighed and hung her head. After a moment, she heard it again.

She turned her head towards the back door of the stables. The clucking was louder. She got off of the swing, blinking as if she was not believing what she was seeing.

"_Lucille?"_

She was real! The chicken wobbled, clucked, and half-flew towards Raja.

"Lucille!" Raja called happily. She began to run. Arms open wide like wings. And as she ran, the black ribbon in her hair became loose, and undone, floating behind her in the air. "Lucille!"

Lucille flew the last three feet towards Raja. She picked up the chicken and spun around happily, and kissed the chicken on her head. "Lucille!"

Memnon and Ardeth were watching their niece from the latter's office window. This had not been Ardeth's doing. The younger's dark eyes looked at his brother sideways, who had a deceptive smile on his face.

"Perhaps she will have less time with the horses," Memnon said wryly.

Ardeth chuckled.

_Oh, what a small bag of gold coin can do,_ Memnon thought. It made his niece smile and laugh.

--

"Whoo!" Lancelot let out a whooping call as he let go of the rope swing and splashed into the lake.

The Egyptians would be leaving in two days, so this was a day of picnicking and play. Something they so rarely got to do. It had been Raja's idea to put up the rope swing, Uncle Ardeth had helped her.

Raja clapped for her cousin. Even Tristan had had a go on the rope swing, but now he was sitting by her. Irisi sat next to her uncle, holding hands openly. Lucille sat in her basket of fresh hay like royalty, watching the goings on.

"Go on, Artie!" Raja called. "You're not a commander today!" She clapped to urge Arthur on to take a try on the rope swing.

Arthur looked comically put upon. A rope swing? Breaking out of the mold of serious commander? What the heck. So he did.

"Yay!" Raja cheered.

The food was set out, and the men came back in from the lake and sat around in a circle. It was festive and care free, with lots of laughs. Raja sat between her two uncles. Tameri and Dagonet sat close together. They knew this life had not meant for them to be together, but they took advantage of the time they had left and would always care for the other.

Irisi accepted that Ardeth would not be returning with her. After her conversation with Raja, she finally understood why.

Memnon did not ask his brother if he reconsidered going back to Egypt. He had taken this time to observe Raja in this environment. Yes, she had a good place here. The knights all loved her, and she them. How could he take her away from that? She was sitting next to him, eyes bright, all aglitter with glee. This is what Lancelot and Aisha would want.

_You find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings..._

_-Westlife_

THE END


End file.
